Everything Happens For a Reason
by crazyringo
Summary: All Stephanie wants is for her little sister, Makoto, to be happy. Sometimes people come into your life and you know right away that they were meant to be there. So, what happens when Stephanie meets Rei for the first time? Only to find out that she is dating Yuuichiro...Will love blossom between the two of them or maybe their love wasn't meant to be? Mina/Mako, OC/Rei/Yuui. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Friday Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. (Sadly)

A/N: But I do own the character named Stephanie. Also Nephrite's English name on this story is Nathan.

~Chapter 1: Friday Morning~

Friday morning cased its lights on Tokyo as people were beginning to wake up and start their first day of summer vacation. One person in particular however was knocked out cold for the most part; most people would say dead to the world to some levels, but when the strong sunlight hit him through the blinds of the window it woke him up somewhat.

"Oh fuck, who turned on those bright lights?" He groaned, trying to move away from the sun.

Beep, Beep, Beep

A red haired female with ruby red eyes entered the dark room and silenced the alarm clock.

"Nathan." A female voice said softly.

The said Man groaned and got more comfortable on his bed. The red head sighed in frustration and started to poke the man's face.

"N-a-t-h-a-n, what's that spelled? Nathan! Wake up." The female voice said a little annoyed.

The man named, Nathan, opened his icy blue eyes and looked up drowsily up at his little sister. The red head has long wavy red locks that reaches to her knees she is wearing a gold medallion with a wolf insignia engraved on it, a green tank-top with grey saggy slacks; she was wearing an apron over her clothing.

"That's better. Now, wake up, get dressed, and meet me and Makoto downstairs for breakfast." The red head said motherly with a warm smile on her face.

Nathan mumbled an okay and with that the red head exited out of the room. Then the red head walked towards the end of the hall to her little sister's room. The red head softly, knocked the door twice.

"Makoto-dear, are you awake?" The red head asked.

"Hai Stephanie, I am." The female replied, from the other side of the door.

"Good then, get dressed, and meet me and Nathan downstairs." The girl named, Stephanie, said softly as she went downstairs.

Once the red haired tomboy made it to the kitchen she started cooking breakfast.

* * *

~Story Prologue from Stephanie's POV~

My name is Stephanie Label Marie Batista. I'm a seventeen year old and I'm in the eleventh grade at Juuban High School.

Ever since my little sister Makoto was born, my mother, Alice, passed away when I was only three years old, so me and my older brother Nathan had to raise Makoto all on our own, we managed though.

My father, Travis Batista, abandoned me, Nathan and Makoto; and to be honest…we haven't seen him since then. Not that I care anyway; he's a callous bastard who only cares about his work as an FBI Agent. He would come to visit us every now and then, but it's usually on our birthdays or special occasions.

I don't trust men because of him, because of the way he deserted us. However, just because my father made me untrusting of men, it does not mean that I have never loved. No, no, quite the opposite: I did love.

Nathan and me had to work in order to pay the bills in the house; our father was nice enough to gives us a bank account so we could have the money to pay the bills and for grocery shopping, in the end though we decided to use the money for emergencies. It was a small price to pay…all me and Nathan want is for Makoto to have a good life filled with love, friendship, good things that she never got to experience.

Nathan works as an Electrician while I work as a chef in a famous Italian restaurant. Nathan takes the roll of a father by: Taking out the trash, mowing the lawn, paying the bills, and fixing any technical difficulties we have around the house. While I take the roll of a mother by: Cleaning, cooking, watching the laundry, and making sure that both Nathan and Makoto are happy and healthy, for Makoto's sake….since she didn't have the parental love that she should've had; our mother was one thing, but the least my father could've done was stick around and help Nathan and me raise Makoto.

Fourteen years have passed since then, and things have gotten better actually. I mean, Makoto is a sophomore in high school, she's got a gorgeous girlfriend, and most importantly she's happy. While Nathan is in college, works as an Electrician, pays the bills, and I still can't believe that he doesn't have a girlfriend; but something tells me there's someone out there for him.

And that reminds me…..I need to find someone special of my own.

~Story Prologue from Stephanie's POV: End~

* * *

When she finished preparing breakfast she set it on the dining room table for Nathan and Makoto. Two minutes later Nathan and Makoto came from upstairs. Nathan was wearing his Electrician uniform and Makoto was wearing a dark green emerald shirt with a black colored leather jacket that says "Lily of the Valley" on the back over it, black knuckle gloves, dark blue jeans, and black tiger kanuchi tennis shoes.

"What took you guys so long?" Stephanie asked, taking off her apron.

"Mako-Chan was hogging the bathroom." Nathan complained, he seated himself on a chair and started reading the newspaper.

"Was not!" Makoto said, slapping Nathan playfully on the shoulder, she seated herself beside him.

"Enough you two now sit down and eat your breakfast. I need to get ready for work." The red head said, heading up the stairs.

"Wait, you're not eating. Steph, at least eat some toast." Makoto said with a small frown, looking at her older sister with concern.

"No can do Mako-dear, I don't have time and besides I'll probably won't be back until the afternoon." The red head stated.

"Fine, but at least give Makoto and I a call once you're in the restaurant." Nathan said in a fatherly tone, drinking a sip of his coffee.

"I will." Stephanie promised, going up the stairs.

When Nathan and Makoto are half-way eating their breakfast Stephanie emerged from upstairs wearing her chef uniform.

"Okay then, I won't be back until the afternoon and don't worry I'll call the both of you when I get there." The red head promised, giving her older brother a kiss on the cheek.

Nathan blushed then chuckled and kept reading the newspaper.

"As for you Mako-dear, I hope you have a great day with Minako-Chan. Don't stay out too late, and don't talk to strangers, okay. If a pervert touches you scream like a maniac and run either the Police Station or home, Kay?" Stephanie said motherly as she hugged Makoto.

"Steph-Chan, I'm sixteen years old I can take care of myself. By the way, can I borrow your car Onee-Chan?" Makoto whined, blushing from embarrassment.

"I know, but you're still my little sister. And yes, you can you can borrow it, I was going to ride on my motorcycle on my way to work anyway." The red head chuckled from her little sister's embarrassment, giving Makoto a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay then, I'm off. Leave the dishes on the sink; I'll wash them when I come back from work. Makoto-dear before you go, would you please do a favor for me? I need you to feed our pet rabbit, Rover. The poor little guy must be hungry." Stephanie said with sympathy in her voice, heading out of the house.

"I will." Makoto said response, walking towards the rabbit cage.

"Well, I should be heading out as well. I'll be back by noon and just like Steph said: don't stay out too late, you hear?" Nathan said, ruffling Makoto's hair affectionately as he headed out of the house as well.

"I won't." Makoto responded, feeding the rabbit.

The front door closed. Makoto sighed.

"I know that their worried about me…but I hate it when their treating me like a kid and I'm not, not anymore…" Makoto mumbled, petting the rabbit behind the ears.

After attending the rabbit, Makoto headed out of the house and locked the front door. She got in her older sister's black and red colored Dodge Viper ACR and speed off in the streets.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter of my new story. Until next time! Read & Review Please! :D

Ps. If any of you have any suggestions for the next chapter please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2: MaybeLove at First Sight

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. (Sadly)

A/N: On this chapter there is a hint of Mako/Mina, Steph/Rei, and Nathan (Nephrite)/Amy.

~Chapter 2: Maybe…Love at First Sight? ~

The red head finally made it home, she unlocked the front door; closed it behind her and threw herself on the couch sighing. 'I'm so tired…' The tomboy thought as she looked at the clock. The clock showed 10:09 PM.

By looking at the time Stephanie already knew that her older brother Nathan was home from work; all she's worrying about now is Makoto. Even though she knows that Makoto is with her girlfriend, the red head still couldn't help but feel worried about the brunette.

"Maybe I'm worrying too much…." Stephanie thought to herself tiredly.

Then suddenly there was a knock on the front door. The tomboy got up from the couch and went to open the door. When the tomboy opened the door she saw: Makoto along with her girlfriend Minako, Ami and two other girls that the tomboy didn't recognize.

'What the hell? Makoto didn't tell me she was going to bring guests over!' The red head thought sternly.

"Hello girls! Please, please, come in and make yourselves at home! You can help yourselves to the snacks in the kitchen." The red head said warmly to the girls as she let them inside the house.

'Good thing I baked some snacks yesterday…' The tomboy thought.

The girls entered one by one inside the house; then the tomboy closed the front door.

"Except for you young lady, you and I have something to discuss!" The red haired said sternly to the brunette as she caught Makoto by her jacket's collar, yanking her to the doorway so that they can talk privately.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to bring guests over?" Stephanie whispered.

"Well I called you about three times, but instead of hearing your voice I heard your voicemail saying: Oh I'm sorry, Steph-Chan's not available right now. Try again later. Ps. If you sound interesting…she might pick up." Makoto said mimicking the red head's voicemail.

"You so did not call me!" The red head protested.

"Did you even check your cellphone while you were at work?" Makoto asked.

The tomboy took out her cellphone to check if she had any missed calls and as it turns out Makoto really did call her three times.

"You're point?" Stephanie said blushing in embarrassment.

"My point is that I called you three times and all three calls were ignored. You've always told me that your cellphone is on 24/7, but it turns out that your cellphone was off. What if I was in a car accident or something?" Makoto said trying to make a point. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Okay, what would you say if I had my cellphone on silence?" The red head said sheepishly, still checking her cellphone.

"You're unbelievable." Makoto said flatly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm really sorry Mako-Chan, look I'll let the matter slide this time as for myself: I need to pay more attention to my cellphone." The red head apologized, she looked at the girls; they are chatting casually, and one of them caught her eye. "By the way, who's the beautiful girl sitting by the blond?"

"What Ami-Chan?" Makoto said, indicating to the blue haired genius.

"I didn't meant Mizuno, I meant the other girl." Stephanie said.

"Wait you know Ami, how?" Makoto asked curious.

"She's on my advanced chemistry class, that's why I know her. Now answer my question, who's the beautiful girl?" Stephanie asked.

"What you mean Usagi, the one with the dumplings on her head?" Makoto said, trying to figure out what girl Stephanie was talking about.

"I meant the girl who is sitting beside the one named Usagi; the RAVEN, the RAVEN!" Stephanie exclaimed, not to loud of course.

"Oh, you mean Rei-Chan." The brunette replied.

"Yeah her, her name is Rei Hino isn't it?" The red head asked, trying to confirm something.

"Yes her name is Rei Hino, why are you asking? Do you have a crush on her?" The brunette asked with big grin on her face.

"Yes, since last year when you were a freshman in high school. Is she still single?" Stephanie asked.

"Sorry to break it to you sis, but she already has a boyfriend." Makoto said with a small smile.

The tomboy felt like somebody either: punched her in the stomach; stabbed her with a knife on her rib cage or shot her in the chest, the tomboy couldn't decide which.

"So, what's his name?" The tomboy asked.

"The guy's name is Yuuichiro; he works as an apprentice at Rei's shrine, and before you ask me anything else; they've been dating since last year. Are you mad?" The brunette asked, giving her older sister a sympathetic look.

"I'm not mad, I'm peachy!" The red haired tomboy said sarcastically as she was ruffling Makoto's hair affectionately. "She probably wouldn't be my type anyway…" she said in a whisper.

"Sis wait…" Makoto said, begging for her older sister to come back so that they could talk, but instead her sister ignored her and went towards the balcony.

"Did something happen between the two of you?" Ami asked concerned.

"No…she's just tired." Makoto replied.

"Aw, I was looking forward into meeting her." Rei said disappointed.

"She looks really sad and lonely…" Usagi said sympathetically.

Just then, Nathan came from upstairs and he was surprised that there are guests in the living room, but then he remembered that Makoto informed him about it during the day; though Makoto didn't say anything about the guests being girls.

"Dear lord, I'm surrounded by girls…" Nathan grumbled under his breath.

"Ah, there you are big brother! You're just in time to meet the girls." Makoto said with a grin.

"No thank you." Nathan replied quickly.

"Aww, why not? You're not shy, are you?" Stephanie teased, entering the living room once more.

"Don't start with me Steph." Nathan warned.

"Tsk, you're no fun…" Stephanie pouted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nathan inquired.

"Nothing, I just think that you're no fun to hang out with." Stephanie replied.

"Say what! I am fun, it's just I'm the strong silent type of guy." Nathan said flustered.

Both Ami and Rei started giggling at how Stephanie and Nathan are acting; hearing their laughter both red heads turned their attention to the giggling girls. Seeing them laugh made both Nathan and Stephanie blush sub-consciously, Makoto and Minako noticed.

'Somebody's in love!' Minako squealed mentally.

"W-We're going out. Makoto, remember to give your friends a ride home, don't stay up too late and if you need us don't hesitate to call us bye!" The red heads said in a hurry as they exited out of the house and speed off on the streets on their vehicles.

"What's wrong with them?" Usagi asked confused, obviously clueless on what's going on.

"They're just shy." Makoto answered.

"Was it because Ami and I were giggling at them?" Rei asked curiously.

"Something like that…" Minako answered.

"Both Nathan and Stephanie seem like nice people; I'm surprised that they aren't dating anybody." Amy said surprised.

"That's because they have responsibility, which is a good thing, but I think that it's taking over their lives a bit. I mean their basically teenagers, they're supposed to be studying to have a better future, living life to the fullest and of course find love along the way…but their responsibilities are in the way of that. Because of those responsibilities, they barely have time for school, relationships and spending time with me anymore…It's really rare to spend time with them." Makoto explained, hearing the brunette's explanation the girls frowned.

"Oh, I see…" Ami said in understanding.

"Well, that doesn't seem fair…" Usagi pouted.

"Both of them deserve better than that…" Rei spoke.

"They could at least take a break, one day at least." Minako suggested.

"That's the thing!" Makoto yelled, punching the living room wall out of anger. "I keep suggesting that to them, but they don't listen to me! Everyday Nathan takes the roll of a father by: Taking out the trash, mowing the lawn, paying the bills, fixing any technical difficulties we have around the house, and his part time job as an Electrician. While Stephanie takes the role of a mother by: Cleaning, cooking, washing the laundry, making sure that Nathan and I are healthy, and her part time job as a chef. Every time that they get home from work, they're too tired to change into their PJ's. Basically they were my "Parents" over the years and let me tell you that they started to act like parents at a very young age, which I'm grateful because I got to experience the love and care that a baby should have, but I hate it when they treat me like a kid. Heck, they won't even let me help around the house!" Makoto exclaimed, sitting next to Minako on the couch.

"They just care about you Mako-Chan." Ami said.

"That's the thing, they're overprotective of me. I'm sixteen years-old for crying out of loud, I can take care of myself! And what I hate most is that out of the both of them, Stephanie is the most stubborn one, yes Nathan is working hard as well, but out of the two of them Nathan is healthier than Stephanie. Why you ask? Well let's see, it's because he's taking care of himself, way better actually, sure he's not getting any sleep, but at least he's eating that's still good. Stephanie however isn't. She only sleeps an hour and she doesn't eat anything because she doesn't have time. She's not even thinking clearly and she's being forgetful at times. I'm worried and afraid that something is going to happen to her…and I don't want to lose her…" Makoto sobbed, burying her face in her hands while Minako hugged her for comfort.

After hearing all of that, the girls didn't say anything instead they comforted the brunette for the next couple of hours.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please R&R, until next time! :D

Ps. If you guys have any suggestions, please let me know.


End file.
